zutara princess and the frog
by katara1654
Summary: zuko and katara are comlpete opposites he wants to be free and have fun she wants to work hard to get her resturaunt what will happen when these two meet and go on hopping adventure
1. casting

**Casting:**

**Tiana:Katara**

**Naveen:Zuko **

**Sharlet:Toph **

**Big daddy:Iroh**

**Tiana's dad:Hakoda**

**Tiana's mom:Kia**

**VooDoo man:Zhoa**

**Raymond/Ray:Sokka**

**Lois:Aang**

**Larence:Jet**

**:Haru and Teo**

**Momma Odie:Azula(just go with it)**

**Angeline:Yue**


	2. chapter 1

**narrator**:**evening star is shining bright so make a wish and hold on tight there's magic in the air tonight and anything can happen**.  
>Kia was reading the frog prince to Toph and Katara at Tophs mansion in her room,while Kia was fixing Toph's bow that went to her dress(<strong>notice;Katara and Toph both are 6 years old<strong>.)"and for that moment the ugly little frog looked up from his sad round eyes and pleaded oh please dear princess only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch"Kia read from the book.

"here comes my favorite part"Toph whispered to Katara while hugging a lemur."and the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she stooped down picked up the slippery creature..."while Kia was reading Katara shook her head no while Toph shook her head yes."leaned in forward raised him to her lips and kissed that little frog."Kia continued reading."Awwww."Toph said.

Katara made a discusted sound."then the frog was transformed into a handsome prince they were married and lived happly ever after the end."after Kia said 'the end' she cut off the extra ribbon that was on Toph's bow.".haha read it again read it again!"after Toph said 'yaaa' she fell down."sorry Toph"Kia said while helping Toph up to put her bow on her bress."it's time for us to be heading home say goodnight Katara."Kia said.

"there is no way in this whole wide world i would ever ever ever i mean never kiss a frog yuck" Katara said disgusted."is that so... well here's your prince charming sugerqueen come on kiss him."Toph said putting frog hat on the lemur she was holding to make it look like a frog making the lemur kiss Katara."no"Katara rufused."kiss him" Toph said jokingly."stop it" Katara said joking back.

"kiss him,kiss him,kiss him."Toph said while makeing kissy faces."i won't,i won't,i won't."Katara said pushing Toph and the lemur away from her while crossing her arms."i would do it i would kiss a frog i would kiss a hundred frogs if i could marry a prince and be a princess."then Toph started to kiss the froggy Toph and Katara started rolling on the floor laughing when Toph kissed th lemur over and over and made the lemur jump on the ceiling and stay there.

"you girls stop tormenting that poor little little thing"Kia said while getting the lemur off the ceiling and taking the frog mask off of the the lemur just crawled away really fast away from the just smiled at the lemur then Iroh came in.

"evening Kia."Iroh said."daddy daddy look at my new dress isn't it pretty."Toph said while spinning around in her dress. "haha look at you why'd expect nothing less from the finest seemstress in new orleans."Iroh said."Oooooo i want that dress."Toph said spotting the dress the princess was wearing in the book Kia just read to with Iroh holding her.

"uh now sugerplum..."Iroh said still holding her."i want that one please,please,please,please"Toph said while pulling on iroh's beard."Um Kia do you suppose you can whip up something like that?"Iroh asked hoping that would get Toph off his beard."anything for my best customer"Kia said showing all the dresses she made for Toph."Yaaaaa"Toph said.

"come along katara your daddy should be home from work by now."Kia said while taking katara's hand."alright now princess your getting that dress but thats it no more .now who wants a puppy?"Iroh said to Toph,"oh i do,i do he's so cute."Toph said holding her new and Kia were getting on the bus to go Katara was looking out the bus window and looking at the they were riding by the mansion dissapeared and small brown houses appeared Kia and katara finally made it home."Mmmm gumbo smells good Katara."Hakoda said to his daughter.

"i think it's done daddy" Katara said stirring the gumbo."now are sure" Hakoda said. "uh-hu" katara nodded."absolutely possitive" Hakoda said to his daughter."yes" Katara said. "Ok i'm bout to put this spoon in my..." Hakoda said almost putting the spoon in his mouth."wait" Katara said snatching the spoon away from his hand. Hakoda katara added one more ingrediant in the then she tasted it."done"she said then let Hakoda try it."hmmm"Hakoda said tasting the gumbo."what"Katara said a little worried.

"well sweetheart this is...the best gumbo i have ever tasted"he said hugging katara."Kia our little girl got a gift."Hakoda said hugging both of them."i could have told you that" Kia agreed. "a gift this special just got to be shared"Hakoda said."hey everybody i made gumbo." Katara said to everyone in her village."Ooh that smells good" one village lady said. "i got some hush puppies right here Katara." one village man said.

"you know a thing about good food it brings folks together from all walks of life it warms em right up and and puts a smile on their i open my own resturaunt i'll tell people are going to line up from miles aroung just to get a taste of my food." Hakoda said holding a piece of paper with people in a resturaunt. "our food" Katara corrected him. Hakoda chuckled "that right baby... our food"

then he wrote down on the paper 'Katara's place' and gave it to her. then Katara looked at it for a little while then hugged the piece of paper. "daddy look" Katara said pointing at a star."were are going" Hakoda said sitting on her bed while Katara went to her window to look at the star."Toph's fairytale book said if you make a wish on the evening star it is sure t o come true" Katara said while Kia and Hakoda were behind her looking at the star.

"well you wish on that star sweetheart." Kia said hugging Katara. "yes you wish and dream with all your little heart but you remember Katara that old star can only take you part of the way you got to help along with some hard work of your own and then...then you can do anything that you set your mind to just promise your daddy one thing.. that you will never ever lose sight on what's really important..ok" Hakoda kissed Katara on her head "see you in the morning babycakes" Kia said kissing Katara's forhead goodnight."get some sleep" Hakoda said.

Katara pretended to sleep until Hakoda and Kia were out of her room then she got the paper her dad gave her and went to her window looked up at the star and looked at the paper "pleaase,please,please" she said hugging the paper and smiled up at the she looked to her right and saw a frog was staring at her, and she was staring at the the frog croaked and Katara screamed and ran out of her room.


	3. chapter 2

**10 YEARS LATER **

**WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

Katara came home and went to her room (she was in her waitress clothes) leaned against the door and kicked off her she yawned then streched,took off her apron and pulled her drawer out to reveal a whole bunch of chang buckets "well miss Katara rough night with tips but every little penny counts" she said to her self putting change from her apron in the change bucket then she pushed the change bucket back in the she pulled out the paper her dad gave her out of her apron then she smiled.

"don't worry daddy" Katara said kissing her two fingers and putting it to her dads picture."we'll be there soon."she said to she went to her bed to lay 5 seconds later her alarm went off and she stopped it with her foot. then she went to her closet "good night cal's good morning duke" Katara said pulling out her other waitress dress then Katara was getting on the bus to go to her next job.

_**"in the south lane there's a city"**_

**THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG**

_**"way down on the river were the women are very pretty and all the men deliver."**_

Katara was reading a cooking magizine when her stop came a man baside her looked at the flower on his shirt and wanted to give it to Katara so he did but was to late she already got off.

**_"they got music that's always playing"_**

Katara was on her way to work when a jazz band came in front of her and she was almost to her job, she tried to get through.

**_"through the day time they go all through the night when you here that music playing all i'm saying it makes you feel alright"_**

Katara was almost a big fat guy starated dancing with her but she finally got away then she made it.

**_"grab somebody come on down bring your paint brush were painting the town"_**

Katara was passing food plates to all the she started making bannais and gave a plate to a military man he tried it and soluted Katara. Katara soluted a bell rang for Katara and she got all kinds of food tried to carry them all at once.

**_"and there's sweetest going round catch it down in new orleans we got magic good and bad make you happy or make you real sad"_**

then somewhere in town was Zhoa who was showing a man a card with a heart on Zhoa put some magic dust on tje card and blew it in his face and gave him gorgeous hair that didn't last went up to a pretty lady and the lady started to like he grew hair she hit him with her purse because she was scared.

**_"getting everything you want and lose what you had down here in new orleans"_**

Zhoa was laughingbecause he just ripped someone off that was his specialty and also his shadow can do what it wants to do and Zhoa tells it to do.

**_"come pass it don't be shy come on down and give us a try you wanna do some livin before you die here down in new orleans."_**

Iroh was riding in his car and wanted a newspaper and a little boy gave him one and Iroh paid him in a whole role of money and the boy was really happy and joyful Zhoa saw that and his shadow pulled on his shirt and got out that coin the man gave him.

and put it in his hand,Iroh was reading something and on the front page was prince Zuko of maldonia was coming to new orleans.

then Zuko was on a ship and people were taking pictures of him and a bunch of girls started screaming and faiting over him then Jet followed him and carried Zuko's luggage and his little guitar and Zuko took his crown off and through it somewhere and ripped of his suit (his top anyway) and it just showed him with a vest, a white shirt, and a red tie and he grabbed his guitar and jumped off the ship and started playing it then a whole bunch of girls came up to him listening him play his guitar then Zuko seen a jazz band and danced toward it the girls were chasing after him.

then Jet slid on Zuko's crown and fell face first toward the ground then slid down the stairs of the ship.

_**"daily home and mansion of the suger barren and cotten king rich people poor people all got dreams"**_

Iroh was picking Toph up from the mansion and Iroh gave her the newspaper of prince got excited.

***AT THE RESTERAUNT***

jazz band was playing and Katara was cleaning up some dishes,then Zuko saw her and gave her a flirting look,Katara just rolled her eyes and went back into the resteraunt Zuko just shrugged and went with the jazz band.

**_"dreams do come true in new orleans"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey sorry it was short but hey beggers can't be chosers so please review and i'll write more please and thank you;D<em>**


	4. chapter 3

Then Iroh and Toph arrived at the resturaunt Katara works at and Zhoa was watching them behind a building.

*ding* "order up" Pakku said.

"another coffee here chief" Bumi said to Katara.

"coming right up Bumi." Katara said.

"hey Katara" Suki said waving her hand to signal were she was.

"morning Suki hey yall" Katara said.

"we all going out dancing tonight care to join us" Suki said.

"yeah come on Katara join us" said Hahn.

"you know i got two left feet besides i...need a napkin sweetheart" Katara said handing a napkin to a messy 3 year old. "i'm going to work a double shift to...here your hotcakes" Katara said handing a man his hotcakes."you know so...so..."Katara said trying to find the right words to say.

"so you can save for your resturaunt i know i know girl all you ever do is work" Suki said finishing her sentence for her.

*ding* "order up" Pakku said.

"maybe next time." Katara said feeling guilty and sad.

"i told yall she woundn't come." Tylee said.

"are you talking about that dang resturaunt again" Pakku said

"Pakku your eggs are burning" Katara said.

"ooh. you ain't never going to get enough for the downpayment." Pakku said flipping the eggs.

"i'm getting close" Katara said putting the bannias on the tray and pouring some coffee in a tea cup.

"yeah ,ha, how close" Pakku said.

"where my flapjacks" Katara said ignoring the question.

Pakku laughed "you've got about enough chance of getting that resturaunt as i do of winning the Kentucky durbut woohoo sattle me up yall it's post time getty up getty up" Pakku said also making trumpet noises.

Katara was carrying the tray's to the customers Iroh came in.

"good morning " Katara said carring just two trays.

"good morning Katara" Iroh said.

"congradulations on be voting king of the monigra parade" Katara said.

"caught me completely by surprise for the 5th year in a row."Iroh said laughing. "now how bout i celebrate with..." Iroh said.

"bannias" Katara interuppted him putting a plate of bannias in front of him "got a fresh batch just waiting for you." Katara continued.

"well keep em coming till i pass out." Iroh told Katara taking a bannia and eating it.

"Oh sugerqueen" Toph said bursting through the diner door excited."sugerqueen,sugerqueen,sugerqueen."Toph said rapping her feathery sha around Katara."Mmmm did you hear the news."Toph said to Katara and going to Iroh still excited."tell her ooh tell her big daddy."Toph said to Iroh.

"ooh yeah um...prince Zuko..." Iroh said holding the newspaper then got interuppted by Toph.

"prince Zuko of Maldonia is coming to New Orleans" Toph said snatching the newspaper out of Iroh's hand and showing it to Katara.*Toph screams* "ooh isn't it the beez neezs oh tell her what you did big daddy tell her" Toph said grabbing Iroh's shirt and shaking him.

"well i invited..." Iroh said then got interrupted by Toph again.

"big daddy invited the prince to our masqurade ball tonight. *Toph screams again* "tell her what else you did big daddy...go on."

Toph said then Iroh looked at Toph hoping she wouldn't interrupted him again.

"and he's staying..." Iroh started.

"and he's staying..." Toph interuppted again but Iroh put a bannia in her mouth so he could speak.

"and he's staying at our house as personal guest" Iroh said finally getting the chance to talk.

Toph nodded still having the bannia in her mouth.

"oh Toph that's swell" Katara said taking a tray of bannias to Iroh."a little word of advice my momma always said a quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach."

Katara said to Toph putting the plate of bannais in front of Iroh to eat.

"Aaah that's it" Toph said snatching a bannia out of Iroh's hand when he was fixing to eat it.

"what just happened?" Iroh said realizing Toph snatched the bannia out of his hand.

"Oh sugerqueen." Toph said hugging Katara while Katara was putting a tray on a turned Katara around to face her."your a bonedified genius i need about 500 hundred of your man catchen bannais for my ball tonight" Toph said going back to Iroh putiing the bannai back in his mouth and pulled out his wallet "excuse me daddy..will this about cover it ?" Toph said taking a whole bunch of zines out of Iroh's wallet and gave it to Katara."

"this should cover it just fine is it i'm getting my resturaunt." Katara said holding the money as she got excited

"WooHoo" Toph said excited.

and Pakku having a spatula in his left hand with an egg on it and with his mouth dropped then the egg dropped and landed on the bell.

"oh tonight my prince is finally coming and i'm sure ain't heck letting him go" Toph said grabbing Iroh and shutting the door behind her all excited.

Zhoa was listening through the whole conversation and looked at his shawdow.

"everything looks peachy king Teo and Haru" Katara said as the two men were lifing the sign off the ground and taking it somewhere else.

"we have all the paper work ready to sign first thing after manigra." Haru said to Katara was looking at an abandon resturaunt that she just bought.

"i'll do you one better why don't i sign them tonight when i see yall at the Iroh's masquerade ball." Katara said hoping they heard her when they drove away.

"you drive a hard bargain Katara." Teo said already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"table for one please." Kia said right behind Katara.

"oh momma" Katara said seeing Kia was holding her father's gumbo pot.

"here's a little something to help you get started" Kia said holding up the pot.

"ooh daddy's gumbo pot" Katara said sadly. then Katara went and hugged her mom.

"i know i miss him too." Kia said to Katara.*Katara sniffiled* and she tried not to cry.

"well know hurry up and open the door." Kia continued saying to Katara.

"just look at it momma dosen't it just make you wanna cry." Katara said happily while she and Kia entered the building.

"yes" Kia said quietly so Katara didn't hear her.

"the mayadia is going to be right were your standng"Katara said setting her coat and hat down.

"ooh and over here a gormaid kitchen."Katara continued."and hanging from the ceiling is a big old crystal shandilier." Katara said spinning around to show were the shandilier was going to be.

Kia chuckled."you your daddy's daughter alright." Kia said to Katara."he used to go on and on about this old suger mill too." Kia said."baby cakes i'm sure this place is going to be just

wonderful." Kia said helping Katara put up a stool."but it's a shame your your working so hard." Kia said worried about Katara.

"but how can i lend up now when i'm so close i gotta make sure all daddy's hard work means something" Katara said to her mother.

"Katara!" Kia said slamming the gumbo pot on the stool. "your daddy may not gotten the place he always wanted but he had something better..he had love" Kia said putting her hand on

Katara's cheeks."that's all i want from you sweetheart to meet your prince carming and dance off to your happily ever after." Kia said grabbing Katara's shoulder.

"momma." Katara said."i don't have time for dancing."

_**"thats's just going to have to wait awhile."**_ Katara sang "how long we talking about here." Kia said.

_**"ain't got time for messing around and its not my style**_." Katara continued.

"i want some grandkids." Kia said.

_**"this old town can slow you down people taking the easy i know exactly were i'm goin i'm getting closer and closer everyday and i'm almost there i'm almost ther people down here think i'm ."**_

_**"crazy but i don't care trials and tribulations i've had my share but there ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause i'm almost there.i remember daddy told me fary tales can come true you ."**_

_**"gotta make it happen it all depends on you so i'll work real hard each and every day good thing will sure to come my way just doing what i do look out boys i'm coming through and i'm ."**_

_**"almost there i'm almost there people are going to come here from every where and i'm almost there i'm almost there. there's been trials and tribulations you know i had my share but i'll ."**_

_**"climb the mountain and i've crossed the river and i;m almost there i'm almost there i'm almost there." **_Katara sang as Kia and her was on their way out of the building and when they left a

thing that went to the stairs fell down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hoped you liked it next chapter is coming up and please review.<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**friends on the other side song isnt exactly the same so plz review any way plz and thank you.**

* * *

><p>somewhere in town was Jet looking. and he was carrying his luggage.<p>

"excuse me" Jet said.

"you need a hand there buddy." a towns man said seeing Jet with all that luggage.

"oh oh oh oh yess haha" Zuko said dancing with a little boy then going back and watch the boy dance even more.

"oh ishedonza " Zuko said seeing the little boy do the splits then come back up.

"sire i have been looking for you everywhere." Jet said.

"ah what a coincedence Jet i have been avoiding you everywhere" Zuko said to Jet.

"we are going to be late for the masquerade..." Jet stated to say. "listen Jet listen ohhh its jazz jazz music i was born here its beautiful no" Zuko said flirting with some girls then the girls giggled.

"no" Jet said to Zuko.

"here" Zuko said tossing his little guitar to the little boy then the boy smiled.

"dance with me punk man get loose Jet." Zuko said to Jet.

"we are supposed to be at the bei fongs state by by now." Jet said

"yes yes yes but first i buy everyone here a drink." Zuko said.

"with what at this point you have two choices woo and marry rich young lady or get a job." Jet said pointing at a guy picking up an ostrichhorse poop.

"ewwww alright but first we dance." Zuko said

"this is rideculouse" Jet said

"you know for someone who is scared of his feet you are very light on them." Zuko said and making Jet fly into a tuba.

"hahaha this is perfect you finally getting into the music did you get my joke thats because your head its its in a tuba." Zuko said to Jet.

"get me outta here." Jet said to Zuko

"alright hold on." Zuko said helping Jet get out of the a tube with the the help of the tuba man.

then they finally got him out ond Jet fell backwards and landed on Zuko.

"hahahahaha." Zuko was laughing

"i never been so humiliated." Jet said getting off of Zuko all angry.

"hello" Zuko said seeing a guy in front of them.

"gentelmen onshonta a tip of the from docter Zhoa how yall doin." Zhoa said tipping his hat and giving his card to Zuko.

"tarot readings,charms potions dreams made real." Zuko read."ishedonza." Zuko said.

"now if i were a gambling man and im not i would stay away from growing chances." Zhoa said to Zuko.

"sire." Jet said.

"id wager that i recently come from a non resisting royalty." Zhoa said to Zuko.

Jet Jet this remarkeably gental man has read my read my palm." Zuko said showing Jet his palm.

"on this this mornings news paper sire this champ is ovesly a fake i suggest we move on." Jet said to Zuko secretly

"dont you disrespect me young man dont you derigate or derise your in my world now not your world and i got friends an the other side." Zhoa said to Jet.

_'he's got friends on the other side'_

"thats an echo gentalmen just a little something we have in louiseanna just a little farther trick dont worry." Zhoa said to the both of them then pushed them forward.

**_"sit down at my table put your minds at ease if you will relax it will enable me to do any thing i pleasea i can read your future_**

**_i can chand around some to ill look deep into your heart and soul"_**

"you do have a soul dont you Jet." Zhoa said to Jet.

_**"make your wildest dreams come true i got voodoo i got hoodoo i got htings i aint even tried and i got friends on the other side."**_

_'he's got friends on the other side'_

**_"the card the cards the cards will tell the pst the ppresent and the future as well the card the cards just take three take a little trip into your _**

**_future with me."_**

**_"now you young man are from across the sea you come from two long lines of royalty."_**

"im a royal myself on my mothers side." Zhoa said showing him a tiny voodoo head of his mother.

**_"your lifes styles high but your funds are low you gotta marry little honey whos' daddy got doe."_**

"mom and dad cut you off huh big boy." Zhoa to Zuko.

"eh sad but true." Zuko said to Zhoa.

"now your about to get hitched but i bet that tires you out you wanna just be free hop from place to place but freedom takes green." Zhoa said to Zuko.

_**"its the green its the green its the green you need and when i look into your future its the green that i see."**_

Zhoa sang giving Zuko a card with him sitting and having a lot of riches around him.

_**"now you young man i dont wanna waist much time you have been pushed around all your life**_

**_you have been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother and if you were married_**

**_ youve been pushed around by your wife."_**

then Zuko laughed a bit when he seen Jet being sitted on by his wife.

**_"but when i look into your future the you i see is exactly the man you always wanted to be."_**

then Zhoa showed him what his future was and it was when he was treated like royalty and not pushed around by any one.

"shake my hand come on boys wont you shake a poor sinners hand." Zhoa said to the two men.

Jet had a evil smirk on his face then he shook his hand and Zuko followed after and shook his hand.

"yess" Zhoa said.

**_"are you ready"_**

_'are you ready'_

**_"are you ready"_**

then some voodoo and magic was surrounding them then two snakes wrapped their self around Zuko and the chair to keep him in place so he wouldn't excape. And Zuko tried to get free but had no luck.

**_"transformation central"_**

'_transformation central'_

**_"transformation central"_**

_'transformation central'_

**_"transmodification central can you feel it your changin your changin your changin alright i hope your satisfied _**

**_but if you aint dont blame me you can blame my friends on the other side."_**

While Zhoa was singing he got one of his voodoo necklace and pricked Zuko's finger and he started to change and Jet was scared on what Zuko turned into.

_'yougot what you wanted but your not wht you had'_

Zhoa was laughing evil like then he blew on his finger like it was lit on fire and everything went back like it was before.

* * *

><p><strong>man i hope you guys like this chapter if you like please review and i will make another chapter plz and thank you ;D<strong>

'


	7. Chapter 7

*at the irohs masquerade ball*  
>everyone was dancing and doing the tango and Katara was selling those bannais to everyone there everyone was also dressed in costumes.<p>

"ah senitor johnson good to see you i hope you are saving some of those bannias for your conspiquents" Iroh said first to the senitor then to Katara.

"here you go piping hot..momo...momo no...excuse me..momo no..no no" Katara said to momo who was trying to take one of the bannias then made a sad face

"ok just one" Katara said to momo then through it away from the table of bannias and momo caught it but slid away from the table.

And Iroh was talking to someone important and Toph was pacing around looking for Prince Zuko and longshot was trying to get Toph to dance with him.

"but miss toph you said later two hours ago" longshot said. then Toph sighed.

"longshot when a women says later she really means not ever now run along ther are plenty of young filitys ready for you to waltz them into a stupper." Toph said to longshot.

"give those napkins quick." Toph said grabbing a whole bunch of napkins.

"why on earth for" Katara said to Toph.

"I swear im sweating like a sinner in church" Toph said all Katara just rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"Oh dear its getting to be so late." Toph said starting to get a little scared.

" there are still some more single dancers" Katara said trying to calm Toph down.

"oh its not fair my prince is never coming..." Toph said throughing a fit.

"now toph.." Katara said to Toph.

"i never get any thing i wish for." Toph said starting to cry and go up the stairs to her bedroom when she thought of something.

"Toph wait just calm down..." Katara said trying to calm her down again.

"maybe i just need to wish please please please please please please please please please please. " Toph said then Katara just looked at her then at the star.

" Toph you cant just wish on a star and expect things to..." Katara said when the anouncer announced that prince Zuko was here.

"**ladys and gentalmen his royal highness prince zuko" **the announcer said.

Toph was realived and she snatched her crown out of Kataras hand and put it on and whipped all the make up of and put a fake mole on above her lip and she whisled for the spotlight guy and made fake glitter come out of no where and covered her mouth with her Katara just stared at the star. and also Toph came down the stairs very fast and started dancing with Zuko and Katara just stared at them happily as they danced. and Toph pointed out Zuko to show he came and Katara just shrugged and started dancing back and fourth. but little did she know that teo and heru was dressed in a horse costume and dancing back and fourth just like her.

"evening Katara marvolous evening isnt it." Haru said startled Katara.

"evening Haru and Teo." Katara said.

"nice smelling bannias" Teo said

" going to be the house specialty right when i sign those papers yall brought" Katara said.

"yes about that umm..." Haru started to say.

"your out bid" Teo said eating a bunch of bannias.

"what" Katara said worried.

"well a fellow came in offering a full amount in cash and if you cant top his offer by wednesday..." Haru started to say.

"you can kiss that place goodbye." Teo said still eating those bannias.

"do you know how long it took me to safe that money." Katara said a little upset and angry.

"exactly which is why with a woman of your background would of had a hands fullrunning a big business like that you better off where you at" Haru said

"now wait a minute..." Katara said trying to stop them.

"love those bannias though" Teo said.

"Now hold on a second come..come back here ahhh" Katara said to the both of them and grabbed their tail and then it ripped off and made her go flying and hit the had bannias drinks and other foods and snacks all over her. She tried to whip all the food and sancks off her before any one saw.

"sugerqueen time to hit prince charming with those man catching bannia...what happened" Toph said to Katara then seen her all covered in food and snacks.

"I...I..I just." Katara said trying to find the right words.

"oh you poor dear. 'oh prince Zuko we'll be right back suger' i have just the dress for you." Toph said to Katara then to Zuko then back to Katara.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long but please review and i know some of you are saying it should have been ty lee to play ladie but i wanted to do toph and what she would sound like girly so just thought i let you know next chapter is coming up just please review so i can finish this.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"oh sugerqueen did you see the way he danced with me a marriage purposel cant be far behind thank you evening star." Toph said.  
>"you know i always thought that wishing on stars was for babies and crazy people." Toph said putting mascara on "oh look at you arent you just as pretty as a magnolion maid it just seems like yesterday we were both little girls dreaming our fairytale dream and tonight they are finally comiing true." Toph said putting one of her tiaras on Kataras head."well back into the pray wish me luck oh Zuko." Toph said leaving.<p>

'almost... almost there people would of come from everywere iwas almost there' Katara sang very sadly. while holding her shoulder.

then Kartara looked up at the star then at her paper and sighed.

"i cant believe im doing this." Katara said.

"please please please." Katara said holding the paper against her chest with her eyes closed

then she looked up at the star then to her right then back up to the star then to her right where she seen a frog then she sighed annoyed

"very funny so what now i recond you wanna kiss." Katara said sarcastically.

"kissing would be nice yes." the frog said then Katara screamed and backed away from the frog and hit Toph's book case

"im sorry im sorry im sorry i did not mean to scare you...no no no wait hold on a sec." the frog tried to say but Katara kept throughing stuff at him

"you have a very strong arm princess...ok please put the lemur down.." the frog said to Katara who was holding a stuffed lemur then she through it at him.

"stay back or ill...ill..." Katara started to say to the frog.

then the frog was trying to get up on the desk that is in Toph's room

"please please...oh wow alow me to introduse my self im prince Zuko...*smack*..of maldonia." Zuko said in pain until he got smashed by the book Katara is holding.

"prince but i didnt wish for any..." Katara started to say."hold on if..if your the prince then.. then who was that walzing with Toph on the dance floor." Katara said a little freaked out.

"all i know is one minute i am a prince charming and handsome cutting a rug then the next thing i know ...i am tripping over these." Zuko said tripping over his frog legs and showing them to Katara.

then Katara was about to hit him again.

"wait wait wai...wait i know this story the frogir prutoe." Zuko said seeing the book in Katara's hand.

"the frog prince." Katara said putting the book down for Zuko.

"yes..yes my mother had the servants read this to me everynight yes ...yes yes this is exactly the answer you must kiss me." Zuko said

"excuse me." Katara said hoping she didnt hear that.

"you will enjoy i garentee it all women enjoy the kiss of prince Zuko come we pucker." After he said that his chin bloated. "that's new." zuko said after that

"look im sorry id really like to help you i just do not kiss frogs."

"wait a sec but on the balcony you asked me..." Zuko started to say.

"I didn't expect you to answer." Katara argued

"oh but you must kiss look besides being unbelievebly handsome i also happen to come frome a fabulously wealthy familysurely i can offer you some type of reward or wish i can grant purhaps...yes." Zuko said to Katara. then Katara looked at the paper her dad gave to her.

"just...one kiss." Katara said very nervouse like

"just one unless you beg for more." Zuko said licking his lips.

Katara made a disgusted face and started leaning in to give the frog prince a kiss. then she opened one eye and started making a squeeling sound like she didnt want to do this.

"ok Katara you can do this you can do this ok..." While she was saying that she didnt know that Zuko was putting in some breath Katara turned around and gave the frog a kiss

then Zuko checked if he changed then gave a sad sigh that he didnt then he looked down and he couldnt believe his eyes.

"malfeladonza." Zuko said on what he saw

"you dont look that much different but how did you get way up there and how did i get way down here in all this..." Katara said lifting up the dress Toph let her borrow and seen her hand and saw it was green then she looked in the mirror and seen she got turned into a frog then Katara screamed and jumed on top of the desk.

"easy princess princess do not panic." Zuko said trying to calm her down.

"what did you do to me im green and im and im slimy and.." Katara said panicing.

"no no thats not slime." Zuko said to Katara

"what" Katara said to Zuko

"you are surcuting mucus." Zuko said to Katara grabbing her arm and putting one finger on it to show Katara the mucus

then Katara wasnt happy so she attacked Zuko that made Zuko yelp then the hit the wall and landed on the rocking horse but when they hit the wall it made a book fall on the rocking horse and made them go flying out the window. the drumer who was at the party was playing realy boring and slow beat then the frogs landed on his drums and he tried to hit them but instead started making a fun jazz beat.

then both of them landed in Toph's dress. and she started dancing a funny dance only to try to get the frogs out her dress then she fell over and the frogs landed on top of her dress and Toph seen them and screamed.

"momo" Iroh said to the lemur then the lemur looked up

"get them frogs." Iroh said to momo then momo sarted chasing them

"run" Zuko said to Katara

"i cant run im a frog." Katara said to Zuko

"then hop" Zuko said back to Katara

everyone was trying to get them but all failed

"down boy... down monster lemur" Zuko said to the lemur who was still chasing them

then they came up to a guy and he almost got them

"un gaurd " the man said but he accedentally sliced a guys costume and it landed on top of them both.

"look out." Zuko said

"oh no" Katara said

"out of the way" Zuko said

"where are we going." Katara said

"excuse me" Zuko said

"i cant see a thing." Katara said

"neither can i." Zuko said

then Zuko grabbed three of the balloons and they started to float away

"going up" Zuko said.

"momo wait momo its me Katara." Katara said to the lemur

"Katara? " the lemur said almost close enough to get them but fell to the ground

"momo just talked to me the lemur just spoke to me the." Katara said a little freaked out

"you know if you are going to let every little thing bother you this is going to be a very long night." Zuko said to Katara

* * *

><p>i hoped you liked it because i couldnt stop laughing when i made it so plz dont judge this is my first story ever so plz review<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Zhoa was very upset when he seen that Zuko got away so then he seen Jet run away Jet who was still looking like Zuko gasped when he opened the cabnet where a jar was sitting there where the frog Zuko was supposed to be in and he didnt know Zhoa was behind him very upset.

"*gasped* oh dear" Jet said when he seen that the lip was opened then he turned around and jumped "oh your so quiet."

"you let him go." Zhoa said still upset

"well he was gasping so i loosened the lid." Jet said backing up then tripped over Zhoas shadow. After he tripped Zhoas shadow started laughing "how did i ever get tanglep up in all of this voodoo madness." Jet said still on the ground a little nervouse. then started getting a seriouse look on his face

"i cant go through with this " then Jet took off the voodoo necklace that was keeping him looking like Zuko and turned back looking like just rolled his eyes

"you were this...this gastly thing." Jet said throughing the voodoo necklace at Zhoa

"careful with that if anything happens to this im going to be..." Zhoa yelled but started to calm down.

"fun fact about voodoo Jet...cant cunder a thing for myself.."Zhoa said to Jet putting on the voodoo necklace to show Jet that it cant do any thing to him

"besides you and i both know the real power in this world aint magic it's money buckets of it."Zhoa said showing a really huge painting of Iroh

"that's true." Jet said

"arent you tired of living on the margian while those fat cats and their lazy cars dont give you much but a side ways glance." Zhao said to Jet.

"yes i am" Jet agreed

"all you got to do is marry big daddys little princess and well be splitin that juicy bei fong right down the middle..*sixty forty* like i said."Zhoa told Jet putting the necklace back on Jet and made him look like Zuko Jet looked at himself as Zuko.

"hmmm...yeah but umm what about Zuko." Jet said to Zhoa a little nervouse

"your little slip up..."Zhoa said to Jet slapping him in the head "will be a minor bump in the road as long as we have the princes blood in this."

then Jet chuckled a little "yes.."

* * *

><p>somewere where Zuko and Katara was;it was raining as well<p>

"voodoo you mean to tell me this all happened because you were messin with the shadow man." Katara said to Zuko.

"he was very curiouse matic." Zuko said back to Katara.

"agh..serves me right for wishin on stars the only way to get what you want in this world is through hard work." Katara said to Zuko

"hard work why...why would a princess need to work hard." Zuko said calmly to her

"huh...oh im not a princess im a waitress." Katara said to Zuko while making her hand into an umbrella so she dosent get water in her eyes.

"a waitress no wonder the kiss did not work you lied to me." Zuko said panicking

"now...now i never said i was a princess." Katara said to Zuko

"you never said you were a wait..a waitress you...you were wearing a crown." Zuko argued with Katara whitch Katara looked annoyed

"it was a costume party you spoiled little rich boy." Katara argued back at Zuko who was getting still a little annoyed at him.

"oh...oh...oh yes well the egg is your face alright because i do not have any riches

"what" Katara said to Zuko shocked

"i am completly broke hahahaha..." Zuko said to Katara but then the balloons they were floating on started to pop

"uh oh" Zuko said a little scared.

when all the balloons popped they both started to Katara landed in a spider web and she was reliefed but Zuko landed on her and made them both fell in the water and she was upset and started to stand up in the water but she had seaweed on her head and she took it of and said to Zuko...

"you said you were fabulously wealthy." Katara said upset to Zuko.

"my parents are fabulously wealthy but they cut me off for being a ...LEACH LEACH." Zuko said but a leach was sucking on his skin. and Katara grabbed the leach and took it off of him

"your broke and you have the gaw to call me a lie." Katara said waving the leach she took off Zuko at through the leach but a fish caught it and made them scream and start running then they both tripped and Katara was sitting on Zuko and Zuko was laying on his froggy belly

"it was not a lie i fully int...ahhhh." Zuko started to say but a bird was right above them and they both screamed it almost attacked them but Katara grabbed Zuko's hand and got away they kept running.

"i fully intend to be rich again once i marry miss Toph is she'll have me."Zuko said to Katara still running.

"your a prince?" Katara said running also

"odviously." Zuko said.

"she'll have you." Katara said to Zuko

then the both of them tripped and landed on something hard but Zuko landed on his head and Katara on her stomach.

"alright then once you two are married you are going to keep you promise and get me my resteraunt right."Katara said still a little upset

"oh..oh..oh not so fast i made that promise to a beautiful princess not a cranky waitres...why are those logs moving." Zuko said a little scared

the logs Zuko thougt they were where really crocodiles coming towards them.

"those arent logs." Katara said

"i got dibs on the big one." one of the crocs said.

then a whole bunch of gators started attacking them but Katara got away easily and most of the gators were fighting over who gets the frog

"oh were did he go." one of the gators said

"oh i think i got him" another gator said.

"owww thats my tail pee brain." the other gator said

but Katara was just watching them from a broken tree

"psst." Zuko said then Katara looked down to find him there really scared."lower the vine." Zuko said quietly to Katara.

"find your own tree." Katara said to Zuko

"there he is." one of the gators said

"i see him i see him."another gator said

"ok ok help me get out of this swamp and when i marry Toph i shall get you your resteraunt." Zuko said terrified

"mmmm your going to taste so good." one of the gators said.

"quick quick pull me up." Zuko said very frightened

"you can hop but you cant hide." one of the gaters said.

"we got all night." another gater all the gaters were laughing.

"well waitress looks like we are going to be here for a while so we may as well get comfortable." Zuko said until he got elbowed in the stomach by Katara and he made a painful sound

"keep you your slimy self away from me."Katara said disgusted.

"i told you it is not slime it is mucus." Zuko said in pain to Katara.

* * *

><p>i hoped you liked it the more reviews the more chapters so plz review if you can<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

night went by and its morning and Zuko is still asleep then Katara through an acorn at Zuko's head and made him wake up

"ow" Zuko said right when he go hit in the head by an acorn

"rise and shine sleeping beauty gators are gone. we gotta get back to new orleans and undo this mess you got us into." Katara said annoyed when Zuko jumped on the boat Katara made.

"im not the one parading around in a fony bolonie tiara" Zuko said happy then grabbed a stick that had webs on was like his ucalalie he was playing. so he started playing it.

Katara was just getting even more annoyed at Zuko.

"music to paddle by."Zuko said playing his ucalalie

"i could use a little help" Katara said to Zuko who was just sitting there still playing his stick ucalalie

"oh i will play a little louder." Zuko said to Katara playing his ucalalie even louder happily

but they didnt know that a gator was right behind them

"how about a little less kicken and a...*gasped* " Katara satarted to say but seen a gator right behind Zuko

Zuko looked right behind him to see what she was gasping about then he and Katara ran up to each other and hugged each other frightened

"oh i know that tone dipple mouth blues." the gator said and started playing the trumpet he had the tone Zuko was just playing

still frightened and hugging each other Zuko heard the tone the Gator was playing and then let go of Katara making her fall to the ground

and then he started playing his ucalalie stick "play it brother" Zuko said excited.

Katara who was on the ground had one of her frog legs above the other one and was looking annoyed again and Zuko was still playing his ucalalie while the gator was playing his trumpet

"oh yes "Zuko said happily

"where you been all my life" the gator said to Zuko

"were did you learn to play like that." Zuko said to the gator

"well the biyou is the best jazz school in the world all the greats play on the river boats oh Aang will give anything to be jammen up there with the big boys." Aang the gator said

"why dont you" Zuko said to the gator

"oh i tried once..."Aang said

*flashback*

a great jazz band was playing on a riverboat and aang heard the music and decided to jump on the boat and start playing his trumpet but when he finished a whole bunch of fritened faces were looking at him and then he jumped back into the water then a whole bunch of men were shooting at him.

*end flashback*

"it didnt end well" Aand said finishing the sentence he started

"uh hu it has been a real pleasure meeting you uh uh aang.." Katara said grabbing Zukos arm and leading him back to the boat she made

"and we thank you kindly for not eating us but we best be on our way." Katara said to the huge gator

"were yall going" Aang said a little dissapointed

"to find somebody to break this spell." Katara said answereing the gators question

"what spell" Aang said a little confused

"brace yourself my scalie friend we are not frogs we are humans." Zuko said to aang

aang just started laughing then got seriouse

"yall seriouse" Aang said to the two frogs

"i am Zuko prince of maldonia and she is Katara the waitress...*quietly to Aang* do not kiss her." Zuko said to the gator

"now just a second this goon her got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo man and now..."Katara said to the gator upset

"voodoo you mean the kind momma azula do." Aang said to the two frogs frightened

"momma azuwhat." Zuko said looking at Katara and she looked back then they both looked back at the gator

"momma azula shes the voodoo queen of the biyou shes got magic and spells all kind of who doo." Aang said it like she was evil

"could you take us to her." Katara and Zuko both said at the same time

"through the deepest and darkest part of the biyou facing razor sharp pricker bushes and trappers and hunters with guns...no" Aang said then started to play his trumpet

Katara sighed and just lifted her shoulder up like if she was saying 'oh well' to Zuko but Zuko had a plan

"watch and learn." he said to Katara

"aang...aang its to bad we can not help you with your dream if only you were smaller less toothy you'd be playing jazz to adoring crowds without scaring them.." Zuko said to Aang but when Aang heard he wouldnt be scaring them he stopped playing his trumpet

"any way enjoy your lonly ness my friend ibenoza." Zuko said leaving Aang to think about it

"cute but its not gonna..." Katara started to say but Zuko just made a finger telling her to wait and she'll see and then he pointed to Aang who just appeared out of no where Zuko also had a smirk on his face

"he guys i just had me a crazy idea what if i asked momma azula to turn me human."Aang said making Katara Zuko had that smirk on his face still

"aang.." Zuko said grabbing Katara's hand and making them both jump on top of Aangs head

"you are a genius" Zuko said to Aang

"hallilujuia." Aang said happily then he started to play his Trumpet again


	11. Chapter 11

Aang just starated playing his trumpet and dancing and Katara and Zuko followed him

**"if i were a human being id head straight for new orleans and id blow this horn so hard and stong like no one they've ever seen"** Aang sang while dancing

**"we've heard of Lois Armstrong Mr. Sydney Brushade all those boys gonna step aside when they hear that song thats gator playin;listen."** Aang sang then brought out his trumpet and started playing it again and Zuko joined him.

**"when im human as i hope to be im gonna blow this horn till the cows come home and everyone gonna bow down to me."** Aang sang

**"thank you thank you *mwah* *mwah* aw i love you to baby."** Aang sand pretending he was famous.

**"when im myself again i want just the life i had a great big party everynight that dosen't sound to bad."** Zuko sang but Katara looked very annoyed with her arms crossed

**"a red head on my left arm a brunette on my right a blonde or two to hold the candle now that seems just about right eh Aang"** Zuko sang while butterflies of different colers were fliying around him.

**"life is short when your done your done we're on this earth to have some fun and that;s the way things are. when im human and im gonna be im gonna tare it up like i did before and thats the royal garentee."** Zuko sang until Katar interuppted him

"you are getting married." Katara said shooing the butterflies around him away

"agh right ill just have to leave a street of broken heart behind." Zuko said saying goodbye to the butterflies

**"your modesty becomes you and your sence of responsibility i worked hard for everything i got and thats the way its supposed to be." Katara sang this time rowing them away from the trees in front of them.**

**"when im a human being at least ill act like one if you do your best each and everyday good things are sure to come your way what you give is what you get my daddy said that and ill never forget and i commend it to you."** Katara sang but when she turned around s

he seen Zuko using two sticks and broke off a tree and played it on his head.

**"when we're human and we're gonna be..."** They all sang together

**"im gonna blow my horn.."** aamg sang blowing his trumpet

**"im gonna live the high life..."** Zuko said jumping in the air

**"im gonna do my best to take my place in the sun..."** Katara sang singing in the sun

but while they were singing Aang got stuck in a tree stump so Katara broke of a dusty branch and rubbed it in aangs face and started making him sneeze

**"when...we're...human..."** Zuko and Katara sang while aang was to busy about to sneeze

then he finally sneezed and skipped through the water and they all made a huge wave while Aang was playing his trumpet.

* * *

><p>i hoped you liked it<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

back at Tophs' mansion she was talking to Jet but he was in a Zuko desguise but Toph didnt know that they were talking in Toph's garden

"oh prince Zuko dear i am positively modified you had to endure that frog freasco last night." Toph said to the desguise Jet

"well when your next in line for the throne your posed like a panther ready to expect the unexpected." Jet said making a panther noise at Toph and Toph did the same thing.

but out of no where jets big ear popped up. and Toph noticed it

" your ear." Toph said looking at his ear

"what." at first Jet didnt know what she was talking about until he felt his ear.

then he covered it and looked at the voodoo necklace to see the blood was draining out. then Jet was trying to find some excuse then he did

"oh those pesky mesquitos hehe Toph i can no longer ignore the throbing of my..." While Jet was saying that his butt turned back like it was before

"heart..." Jet finished nervously but Toph wanted to know what was wrong with him so she had a suspeciouse look on his face

"even though our times together have been brief i thank you heavenly." Jet said dipping her so she couldnt see that he was transforming

"oh prince Zuko you got me blushin like a..."Toph started to say but Jet was using her dress to hide his transformation.

"would you do me the honor of becoming princess of maldonia." Jet said to Toph still having a little bit of Zuko's desguise on

Toph had a surprised look on her face and pushed Jet away from her dress

"are you seriouse." Toph said getting a little happy

"as a plage." Jet said covering everything that made him look like Jet

"yes oh i most defently will marry you oh there's so much to plan the guest list the dress the music the flowers..*screams*" Toph saqid excited then turned around but Jet just jumped behind a flower bush to hide himself.

"we are gonna have out selfs a manigra weddin.." Toph said skipping happily to her house

jet was back like himself again and had a worried look on his face.

then Zhoa came up to him to see what was wrong

"no" Zhoa said angrily

"what do we do now." Jet said nervousily

"because somebody let our froggy prince go Jet im reduced to asking for some help from my friends on the other side." Zhoa said mysteriously.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it was so short but the next one is coming up so plz plz plz review<strong>

**Toph:can i ask why you made me sound so girly you made me sound like a ty lee instead of a Toph**

**me: well Toph i wanted you to sound girly instead of tough**

**Toph: but thats me that's who i am im sopposed to be tough its my character**

**me: well can you at least go with it**

**Toph: fine but on one condition**

**me: name it**

**Toph:next story you write make sure i sound like a tough guy instead of girly...deal**

**me:deal**

**Toph:i may not like this but your the writer**

**Katara:oh stop complaining im a stupid frog and its all because of that Prince who cant get over himself**

**Zuko:hey i heard that**

**Katara:you were supposed to**

**me: anyway...plz review and ill put up another chapter thank you and you guys stop fighting**

**Katara: she started it**

**Toph :did not**

**me: well im finishing it stop it or ill replace you**

**Katara: fine**

**Toph: fine**

**me: thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

back where Zuko and Katara and Aang was floating on the water while Zuko and Katara where sitting on him Zuko was sitting on his gator nose and Katara was sitting on his back.

"now this resteraunt of yours is it going to have extufai." Aang said

"jumbalia, gumbo its going to have it all." Katara said very happy

"mmmmm mmmm i always wanted to try red beans and rice mufia lettuce poor boys..." Aang said

"stop Aang you two are making me so very hungry." Zuko said while his stomach was growling then flies flew pass him and his tongue stuck out.

"interesting" Zuko said then jumped off of Aang's head and tried to catch one of the flys.

"what are you doing" Katara said curious to Zuko.

"shhh you are frighting the food" then Zuko tried to catch one of the flies in the fly pact but they flew away.

"ha ha this is harder then it looks." Zuko said then tried again but instead his tongue got wrapped around a tree then broke off while Zuko was trying to get his tongue back he got his tongue back but his tongue that was wrapped around the tree went with it.

Katara giggled then she saw a flier fly pass her then her tongue tried to catch it and Katara gasped.

"what oh no no no no there is no way im kissing a frog and eating a bug on the same day" Katara said but her tongue had a mind of it's own and started leading her towards the flier fly

Zuko finally got that tree out of his frog mouth and he seen the flier fly to but he didnt know Katara was trying to catch the flier fly too but without even trying. then both of their tongues went straight toward the same bug at the same time. then they both crashed into each other and their tongues got tangled.

"ello" Zuko said but then they both started to get up.

"stop moving" Katara said to Zuko

"you are making this very difficult." Zuko said to Katara

then they tried to figure a way to get their tongue's untangled then Aang came.

"did you guys find anything to eat yet i...oh my" Aang said then saw that Zuko and Katara's tongue was tangled then he 'tried' to help.

"hang on old Aang got it covered" then when he said that he made a kinda frog ball out of them

"how's that" Aang said

"dis coud be a wittle betta" Katara said to Aang still tangled up with Zuko

"you know what this needs a shop stick be right back." Aang said then left

"dis is aa your fault" Katara said to Zuko

"my fault my fault now listen..." Zuko said but then the flier fly they were both after came up to them.

"oh well looky here oh girl i think and you your boyfriend got a little carried away am i right am i right." the flier fly said.

"oh no no he's not my boyfriend" Katara said

"i am prince of maldonia" Zuko said at the same time Katara said 'he's not my boy friend'

"uh-huh let me shine a little light on this situation" the bug said then tried to light his butt but he accedentally farted instead.

"excuse me one more time now" he tried again but it went out then he screwed his butt in a little more.

"that's more better yeah" the bug said finally getting his flier fly butt to light.

"oh it's ok baby i aint going to explode me i aint no firecracker... i just got my big butt glowing that's right oooh a woman likes likes a man with a big back pouch." the flier fly. then he flew up to them.

"now you got this real tangled up for sure now where does this go to at." the said to the tangled frogs lifling their tangled tongues.

"now hang on cap" the flier fly said then into the the frog ball to untangled them while he was singing. then he finally got to the end of the tangled tongues then pulled it out then it made both get untangled " there's a noice level now." sokka said

"ahhhh" Zuko and Katara said splitting apart and fell down.

"bout time i introduce my self my name is sokkamond but my friends call me sokka" the flier fly said

"pardon me but your accent it's it's funny no" Zuko said.

"oh im a cager bro born and raised in the biyou yall must be new around here." Sokka said.

"actually we are from a place far far away from this world." Zuko said dusting the water off

"go to bed yall from tree pond" Sokka said

"uh no no no we are people." Zuko said

"prince charming got himself turn into a frog by a voodoo witch docter."Katara said

"well there you go" Sokka said to Zuko who just shrugged happily.

"and we were on our way to momma Azula and we think she..." Katara said then Sokka interupted.

"woah woah momma Azula's?" Sokka said confused.

"uh-hu" Katara said.

"yall heading the wrong direction shair now what kind of chuckle head told yall to go this way" Sokka said.

"i found the stick" Aang said out of no where

Katara looked upset and Zuko had a 'your-in-for-it-now' on his face then Katara crossed her arms.

"Aang Sokka here says youve been taking us in the wrong direction." Katara said to Aang upset.

"oh well i was confused with the tupography and the geography and the chorography" Aang said making up excuses

"first rule of the biyou never take directions from a gater" Sokka said annoyed then he whistled

"but me and my relations will help show yall the way." Sokka said signalling his flier fly relatives.

"ishedonza" Zuko said amazed of how many flier flys there was.

"hey cousin Chan you ready for a bi you chord" Sokka said to Chan

"ready when you are cousin Sokka." Chan said

"alright kana you get to it darlin" Sokka said to the 'young' Kana.

"come on now" Sokka said to a dancing Zuko and amazed Katara.

_**we're gonna take you down we're gonna take you down we're gonna take you all the way down we're gonna take you down we're gonna take you down we're gonna take you all the**_** way"** Sokka sang leading them to the way to momma Azula's so Katara followed them while Zuko was dancing then Katara grabbed his hand to follow her.

_**oh yeah going down the biyou going down the biyou going down the bi you taking you all the**_** way.** Sokka sang while other flier flys started to dance and follow Sokka

_**we got the whole family there goes the duke cousin pipsqueak oh gran-gran your light out**_Sokka said introducing his family then Gran-gran looked at him then clapped her hands and her light went back on then she looked back were she was before

_**we'll all going together down here its how we do im here for them their there for me we'll all be there for you** _Sokka sang then whistled at the frogs who were following them but got a bunch of flier flys made a lighting circle around them to show them the way.

_**we're going to take ya we're going to take ya we're going to take ya all the way down we know were your going and we going with you we're taking you all the way going down the biyou going down the biyou going down the biyou**_while Sokka was siging this Aang was dancing then he fell in a log and kept dancing then Aang accedentally fell on the flier flys and when he got up he was wearing a flier fly skirt and hair then they all flew up

_**taking you all yeah you know**_Sokka sang and the flier flys made some flier fly Aang was in the water again letting Zuko and Katara sit on his gater back.

_**come on yall keep those lives going and that last chord a rolling.**_Sokka sang the last part

somewhere were Zhoas at he was talking to his friends on the other side

"friends i know i have been pretty hard and deep on you already but seems our little froggy prince has lost his way and i need your generous assistent on getting him back." but the his voodd friends looked a little upset.

"hahahaha i hear you now whats in it for yall well as soon as i despose of big daddy Iroh and im running this town hahaha ill have the entire city of new orleans in the palm of my hand." Zhoa said to his voodoo friends

"and you will have all the willowed souls your dark little hearts desire." Zhoa said when he made a view of the town in his hands then he blew it at them and they inhaled it happily

"you love that dont you ha ha ha ha ha so we got ourselves a deal." Zhoa said then his voodoo friends looked at one another then they opened their mouths wide and shadows came out

"hahahaha now were cooking we going to find our selves a frog search every where the biyou the quarters bring him to me alive i need his heart pumpin for now." Zhoa said then all the shadows went to go find Zuko.

* * *

><p>well i hope you liked it plz comment and ill get the rest<p>

toph:tell me again why i couldnt be momma odie im blind like she is

azula:yeah i know it isnt up yet but why me im not blind

me:well my little sister wanted to make toph girly and azula actually nice

azula:and why would you listen to your little sister

toph:yeah why would you this story would make alot more sence if you did it by yourself

me:well toph azula shes only 6 and its her birthday

azula and toph:oh ok

toph:if thats the case then i go with it

azula:me to

me:thank you anymore quetions before i move on

zuko:yeah when will i be able to turn back in to a human i hate being a frog it sucks

katara:oh no what a nightmare*sarcastic*

zuko:will she be able to not hate me anymore

katara:yeah maybe when hell freezes over

anyway plz comment while i handle these guys thank you


	14. Chapter 14

"nice meeting yall" Katara said to Sokka's family

"bye bye the duke." Aang said

"and dont forget to tell meng i said boujour" Sokka said to his family leaving.

"that your girl" Katara said to Sokka

"oh no no no no my girl oohh is name is yue" Sokka said getting a little dreamy

"yue" Katara said smiling at Sokka

"she's the most prettiest flier fly that ever did glow eep hehe i talk to yue most ever night she kinda shy dont say much i know in my heart someday we'll be together yeah" Sokka said flying behind a leave that looks like a heart and lighting up

"aww thats so sweet" Katara said to Sokka smiling

"yes yes yes just do not not settle down so quickly my friend" Zuko said but Katara was just looking at him annoyed

"there are plenty of flier flys in swamp" Zuko said to Sokka but katara was getting even more annoyed with him

"agh" Katara said grabbing a stick so she can get through the bush and zuko just foolowed her

"what" Zuko said to Katara wondering what he did now

then Aang was going toward the bush as well but he didnt know it was a prickle bush

"owwwww prickle bush just got me gater down gater down" Aang said overreacting and sokka had a annoyed look on his face

"the darkness is closen in im so cold" Aang said on the ground

"will you hold still you big baby" Sokka said to Aang annoyed

"ahhhhhh" Aang said

"i aint touched it yet" Sokka said to Aang with the same annoyed reaction

then out of no were there was these three older men hidding in a bush to catch some frogs the boulder,the hippo,and the mole.

"oh look at them two jumpers i can taste them frog legs already"the boulder said

"i bet they tast real good with the sause pecon right boulder" the hippo said yelling and the boulder grabbed his stick weapon and hitted him on the head

"will you keep quiet" the boulder whispered to the hippo

"owww" the hippo said when he got hit in the head then

the mole whispered them something that only the boulder could understand

"oh my thoughts too exctley the mole its time to catch us some frogs" the boulder said then the mole and the boulder went back into the bush while the hippo was still there being stupid then the boulder grabbed the hippos shirt and pulled him down with them.

Katara was trying hard to get to the other side of the bushes and she still had the annoyed look on her face and Zuko was just smirking while he was following her then Katara stopped to rest her arms for a little bit then Zuko started to speak.

"you know waitress i finally figured out what your problem is" Zuko said still smirkingand poited at Katara

and Katara turned her head a little bit to listen what he had to say she was glaring at him with one of her eyes closed.

"have you now" Katara said getting even more annoyed.

"you do not know how to have fun there thats all i had to say" Zuko said smiling

"thank you because i figured out what your problem is to" Katara said smiling at Zuko sarcastically while she was moving part of the bush out of her way

"im to wonderful" Zuko said smiling then got hit by the bush Katara was trying to get through

"no your a no count felantherin lazy bump on the log" Katara said to the Zuko who a was now on the ground and was pointing a stick at him.

"*cough*kill joy" Zuko coughed

"watcha say" Katara said smiling then went back to her annoyed face

"nothing*cough*stick in the mud" Zuko coughed again

"lookie here mister this stick in the mud had to work two jobs her whole life while you have been sucking on a silver spoon chasing chander maids around your..your iverie tower" Katara said upset to Zuko while they were still jumping and hopping through the bush

"actually its polished marble" Zuko said with a serious look on his face then he got caught by a net by the boulder

"ohh i got me one boys yall get that littel one over there" the boulder said

and Katara seen that and gasped so she tried to save him but was caught by the mole then Katara bent his fingers back with her frog legs then she started jumping away from the mole but the mole was ticked and grabbed all his knives and threw them at her but every single one of them missed then she jumped away from then again

somewhere were Aang and Sokka was Sokka was trying to get that prickle out of his gater hand and he finally succeeded

"ahhhhhh" Aang yelled when Sokka got it out

then he heard something then he looked at what it was and he seen a boat and a man in it with guns

"hunters with guns" Aang said then doing the smart thing he jumped in the prickle bush

"ahhhhhhh" Aang yelled then Sokka had the annoyed look on his face again when Aang did

that then he looked over where Aang was looking and seen a man holding a net with Zuko in it Sokka gasped

"oh look at those big legs im gonna have some corn bread with this one" the boulder said looking at the Frog Zuko

"oh no no no a bugs got to do what a bugs go to doooo" Sokka said flying as fast as he could up the boulders nose

then the boulder dropped Zuko and he was free then the boulder was trying to get Sokka out of his nose and he blew one side of his nose and Sokka came out and crashed into a rock

"i think i done chip my favorite tooth" Sokka said falling into the water

back were Katara was she was still being chased then she started running towards a log then she stopped and seen that the hippo was running towards her with the huge stick he had then she gasped then the mole and the hippo crashed into each other and made Katara fly into the cage that the mole was carrying witch was right in front of the hippos face

"ohhh ahh we got one" the hippo said then put the cage in the boat then Katara tried to get out but the mole sat on it so she wouldnt and hit the cage witch made her fly back

"what happened to yours" the hippo said

"shut your trap hippo" the boulder said rowing the boat

then Zuko jumped out of the water and was happy

"yeah" zuko said then started dancing then he saw that Katara was trapped in a cage on the boat then he stuck his tongue on the boat and it made him go towards then Katara seen this and was smiling at Zuko

"ahhhhh" Zuko yelled when he hit the boat witch made a thud sound

"huh did you hear that suspicious thud" the hippo said

"yeah i sure did" the boulder said lifting his hat off and scratching his head and he didnt know Zuko was on his head and Katara gasped

"shhhh" Zuko said to Katara but the mole and the hippo were just staring at him and the hippo started lifting his stick slowly

"wacha two gocking at" the boulder said and the hippo started hitting the boulder on the head to try to get Zuko but he kept missing him because Zuko kept jumping when he did that

"just missng him" the hippo said still hitting the boulder on the head

and still Zuko kept jumping when he did and he was smiling about it to then while the hippo was hitting the boulder Zuko was still jumping and having fun when he did it he was raising his eye brows and started yawning that made Katara giggle then the mole got up

"now go" Zuko said to Katara then she started to get out then the mole tapped the hippo on the shoulder to show him he was going to use the gun then he pointed it at his face because Zuko was in his face then Katara gasped and jumped on the gun to go lower to his pants

"no no no no you idiot not there" the boulder said then the mole shot and blew part of his pant off and part of the boat then they both landed on the moles foot

"watch this" Zuko said then he bloated and the hippo stepped on the moles foot once he did that Zuko and Katara were on top of the hippos head

and Katara put a finger up and then stuck out her tongue to the moles eye and he used his shot gun and hit the hippo in the head then the hippo laughed dumbly and then Zuko and Katara started jumping everywhere and the three men kept trying to hit the frogs but instead hit each other then Zuko smiled and grabbed Katara's hand and she was smiling too and they both jumped up in front of the hippo and made the hippo hit himself then they both landed on the hippos belly once he fell over

"these two aint like no frogs iv ever seen they smart" the boulder said painfully then Zuko and Katara landed in front of them

"and we talk too" Katara said then it made the three men scream and took off as fast as they could

* * *

><p>well hoped you liked it plz review<p>

Sokka:man i love being a flier fly thanx dude

me:no problem

Katara:well i must say im ipressed Zuko you were very brave

Zuko:yeah you see i can be nice and maybe youll get more comfertable with me

Katara:dont push it

Zuko:sorry

me:ummm...ok moving on

Katara:can you guys plz review i dont want to be a frog anymore and the more reviews the more i dont have to be a frog

Zuko:yeah come on plz review i dont like being a frog either

Toph:your telling me i dont want to be girly anymore

well you heard them the more reviews the more they dont have to be what they dont want to be so pls and thank you ;)


	15. Chapter 15

somewhere was Aang pushing on Sokkas stomach to get the water out of his mouth then he used a bamboo stick to do CPR and then Sokka spit out the water and started coughing and was breathing again

"are you alright there little bug " Aang said

"im fine but your breath nearly killed me to death" Sokka said fanning his hand coughing

"uuuumm...would you mind" Aang said pointing to a prickle on his stomach

"oh i got you covered bro" Sokka said pulling it off

"much abligied peewee now how bout uhh the other side" Aang said turning around showing a lot of prickle on his butt Sokka complained because there was a lot

somewhere were Zuko and Katara are they were laughing and giggling

"'and we talk too' i like it" Zuko said making Katara giggle

"you are secretly funny" Zuko said complimiting her

"not a stick in the mud" Katara said reminding him happily on what he said to her

"well i was.." Zuko tried saying something

"say it say it" Katara teased him

"alright your not exactly.." Zuko said quietly

"im sorry i cant here you what" Katara teased him even more

"..complete deep stick in the mud" Zuko said embaressed Katara just laughed then Zuko and Katara heard Aang yelling and seen that Sokka was trying to get the prickles out of Aangs butt

"owwww ohhh easy easy" Aang said painfully

"oh this one in there aint it hold on" Sokka said pulling another prickle out of Aangs butt

"holy aghhh..." Aang said in pain

"now shair i know we need to get to momma Azula lickedy split but this praticuler astrfication is going to take a while yeah" Sokka said to the two frogs

"awww poor Aang" Katara said rubbing his gater nose

"you know what would make me feel better...owwwww...crawfish covered in remalard sauce...mercy... some bananas foster spickled with froly...owwww momma" Aang said even more in pain while Sokka was getting the prickles out of his buttt.

"how about some swamp gumbo" Katara said

"thatll do...owwwww" Aang said then yelled

"sounds delicious ill start with a predinner cocktale and something to nibble on while i wait" Zuko said putting a leave over his lap like a napkin and resting his feet on a mushroom

"oh no no no no no no your royal highness your going to mince theses mushrooms" Katara sais giving Zuko a sharp knife

"do do what" Zuko said confused

"mence the mushrooms hop to it" Katara said hapily to Zuko

"this is ridiculouse" Zuko said annoyed

"are you mencing" Katara said

"alright relax" Zuko said pocking the mushroom with the sharp rock and Katara was in a pepper bush pricking some peppers then Zuko started to cut the mushroom but was having a hard time doing it

"one" Zuko said all tired out then Katara seen this and finished starting the fire and went up to him

"step a side mister watch and learn" Katara said mencing the mushroom really fast and Zuko was amazed then Katara grabbed another mushroom and out her arms around Zuko to help him cut it Zuko was blushing then when he finally got the hang of it Katara let him do it by himself.

"there you go" Katara said patting him on the back

"you know i never done anything like this before" Zuko said smiling

"really" Katara said with sarcasm

"yeah well when you live in a castle everything is done for you all the time dress you feed you drive brush your teeth" Zuko said

"oh poor baby" Katara said with the same sarcasm in her tone

"eh i admit it was a charmed life until the day my parents cut me off and suddenly i relize i dont no how to do anything" Zuko said sadly

Katara never seen Zuko this sad before so she stopped her sterring and went up to him

"well hey you got the makings of a decient mushroom mencer" Katara said picking up the cut up mushrooms happily hoping it would make him feel better then went to the pot to put it in there

"oh you think so" Zuko said cheering up following Katara to the pot

"keep practicing and i just might hire you" Katara said happily

"really" Zuko said all excited

"no" Katara said then started laughing

"oh come on what was tha..that was below the frog belt" Zuko said while Katara was still laughing

then somewere in the swamp were the shadows who found the poped balloon in the water then they followed the trail hoping to find Zuko back were Zuko and Katara andd Aang and Sokka was they were chatting and having a good time laughing telling jokes

"anyone for seconds" Katara said happily

"that was magnificent you truly have a gift" Zuko said giving his bowl to Katara for seconds

"why thank you" Katara said blushing giving the full bowl of gumbo back to Zuko

"oh there she is the sweetest flier fly in all creation" Sokka said with dreamy eyes

"yue" Katara said hoping she get a chance to see what she looks like and Zuko followed

"mmmm ummmm mmm i wanna meet this girl were she at" Aang said grubbing down on the gumbo

"how can you miss her she glowing right up there in front of yall" Sokka said pointing at the biggest star up in the sky

Katara and Zuko just looked at each other confused

_**look how she lights up the**_** sky** Sokka sang and Katara just looked up

_**ma belle**_** yue** Sokka said making a heart with his flier fly glowness

"that aint no flier..." Aang said chuckling then Zuko through the bowl he had in his hands at lois

"shhh" Zuko said annoyed

_**so far above me yet**_** i** Sokka sang even more and Katara and Zuko just shrugged at each other

_**know her heart belongs to only me**_ Sokka sang making another heart on a tree this time

_**je vous adore **_Sokka sang in french

"i adore you" Zuko said to Katara

_**je t'adore**_Sokka sang

"i love you" Zuko said to Katara but Katara took it the wrong way

"im just translating" Zuko said

**_you're my queen of the_ night** Sokka sang kissing the reflection of the star named yue

**_so still so bright that someone as beautiful as she_ **Sokka sang even more then left a reflection of Zuko and Katara looking up at the star then Zuko looked at Katara and grabbed her hand

_**could love someone like me**_Sokka sang even more

"oh no no i dont dance" Katara said smiling a little then Zuko grabbed her hand again but she jumped away from him

_**love always finds away its true**_Sokka just kept singing

"i never danced" Katara said ashamed but Zuko just smiled and pulled on the vine that was conected to the pad that Katara was sitting on back to him

_**and i love you yue**_Sokka sang even more

"if i can mence you can dance" Zuko said grabbing her hand and started dancing with her but she was having a little trouble dancing but she was smiling then Aang started playing his trumpet and Zuko and Katara kept dancing then Sokka started lighting up some flowers that was floating pass them then Zuko and Katara jumped in the wter and kept dancing and they were having a great time and while in the water Zuko spun Katara around

_**love is beautiful love is wonderful**_Sokka sang making red and green spotlights with his lighting butt and a red leaf and a blue leaf

_**love is everything dont you agree maywee** _Sokka sang as Zuko and Katara jumped out of the water and on to a leaf and Zuko was holding her up in the air then twirled her around slowly then dipped her

_**look how she lights up the sky**_Sokka sang but as Sokka sang this Zuko saw a twinkle and Katara's eyes and he gasped and smiled

_**i love you yue**_ asSokka sang the last part and Aang played the last note on his trumpet Zuko was leaning in to kiss Katara and she was leaning in too both closing their eyes then Katara relized what she was doing and backed off the both chuckled

"toph's getting her self one heck of a dnace partner" Katara said taking Zuko's hands smiling

"we best be pushin on" Katara said having that nervouse smile then Zuko wanted to say something but he didnt know how to say it then he sighed and looked down with sadness

* * *

><p>awww poor Zuko plz review and tell me what you think<p>

Aang:does anyone have more of that swamp gumbo

me:umm Aang Sokk is suppose to be the one who eats not you

Aang:i know but its really good

me: /.:

Katara:umm can you guys pls knock it off

me: whats wrong with you Katara

Katara:nothing im just confused

me:why

Katara:i just dont get how suddenly i think Zukos a good guy i mean not two hours ago we were fighting it just dosent make sence

me:well Katara its a fanfic it dosent have to make sence

Katara:ok i guess i can try to live with it

ok any way pls review thanx


	16. Chapter 16

sorry you guys alright anyway starting off from the last chapter thank you moonwilow for that suggestion but this is my sister typing not mine if it was mine it would be better so thanx anyway:)

disclaimer:i dont own avatar the last airbender or princess and the frog thank you plz comment thanx and just remember my sister is helping me so plz dont judge it she's only 7 thanx ;)

while Zuko was being sad he looked at his shadow then seen a creepy shadow hand grab his shadow and he gasped because that was the shadow the voodoo man sent to get Zuko

"KATARA" Zuko yelled out while he was being dragged away

"ZUKO" Katara yelled back

and Sokka and Aang were going after him then some ball of light hit every single shadow around them and made Zuko fall in the swamp and they heard a woman laughing and gasped when she started coming too.

"not bad for a 16 year old blind lady" the lady said blowing out the light she hit the shadows with.

"now witch one of you naughty childrens been messin with the shadow man" The lady said and everyone pointed to Zuko in the pond and Zuko just smiled a nervous smile.

then they all went to her house witch was just a boat on a very tall tree

"so glad we found you momma Azula Sokka and Aang has been tellen us all about you and we have been traveling quiet a long way" Katara said to Momma Azula and the stick Azula had to scare the shadows away she just threw it to the side were there was glass pots and she broke one of them she didnt care

"and you cant imagine what we been through and we.." Katara tried telling Momma azula but was distracted by a pair of eyballs and teeth facing at them and Zuko who was following Katara noticed it to and stopped as well

"and and and we heard that you..." Katara began again but was interuppted by Momma Azula

"oh bosco" Azul said then heard him behind her and turned around

"ha ha come on over here you bad boy" Azula said to her snake {im going to make bosco a snake not a bear ok} while Katara and Zuko just looked at her awkwardly

"give a little suger now mwah mwah mmwwah" Azula said to the animal and Aang was making a gagging sound

"yall just loves your momma now dont ya" Azula said petting bosco then she stretch his neck and made him into a walking stick

"good to see you again Sokka" Azula said then made bosco's head hit a bell

"how's your gran-gran" Azula continued

"oh she fine got into a little trouble for flashin the neighbors again" Sokka said laughing

"ohhh i like that gal" Azula said chuckling a little bit then started laughing

"momma Azula" Katara said jumping up on her chair to talk to her

"we dont want to take up to much of your time..." Katara started talking but was interuppted again by Azula

"yall want some candy" Azula said showing them some candy that was dirty

"uhhhh not really no" Zuko said rubbing his arm

"ummm no thank you" Katara said smiling

"well thats to bad its a special candy woulda turned yall human" Azula said to Zuko and Katara

"no no no no please" Zuko said panicking

"no no no no we'll take it" Katara said panicking the same time Zuko said that

"ha ha ha ha ha im just messin with yall" Azula said laughing

"how on earth did you know we wanted to turn ba..." Katara said at first still panicked then looked at Zuko and smiled then turn to see momma Azula sleeping

"uhh momma Azula" Zuko said tapping on her blind glasses

"bosco why didnt you tell me my gumbo was burnin"Azula said getting up and made Zuko fall to go stir the gumbo

"are you sure this is the right blind lady who lives in a boat in a tree in the biyou" Aang said to Sokka with a confused look on his face

"pretty sure" Sokka said to Aang then Zuko and Katara followed Azula to the gumbo

"cant believe this i got to do everything around here" Azula said complaining then stirred the gumbo

"momma Azula if you..." Katara started to say but again was interruppted by Azula

"taste this" Azula said putting some gumbo in her mouth then Katara tasted it then swallowed

"well" Azula said to Katara

"hit hard with a couple shots of tabascit and its the beeez neez now can we..." Katara said to Azula but yet again was interupted

"BOSCO" Azula yelled across the room for bosco but she didn know that he was right there with the tabacit and then dropped a couple of drops in it then she tasted it because she heard him drop some in there but Katara just had a mad annoyed look on her face

"he heeeee heee that got some zang to it thats just what it needed" Azula said all happy but Katara just shook her head and put her hand on her head annoyed

"now yall figure out what you need" Azula said to the two frogs

"its like you said momma Azula we need to be human" Katara said finally getting unannoyed

"HA" Azula yelled at them and made them both go backwards and almost made Katara fall in the gumbo but Zuko grabbed her hand before she could

"yall aint got the sachume what you gone with yall what to be human but your blind to what you need" Azula said to the two frogs

"but we want what we need is all the same thing yes" Zuko said to Azula but got hit in the head by her stick "ow" Zuko yelled when she did that

"its the same thing no ha ha you listen to your momma now" Azula said to the frogs

* * *

><p>hey guys sorry i stopped it right here but my computer wont let me put in the song so i have to put it in the next chapter sorry even my sister is dissapointed so plz review anyway and ill get it soon thanx :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**sorrry guys for the long wait well enjoy**

**"dont matter what you look like dont matter what you wear how many rings you got on your finger we dont care no we dont care"** Azula sang while flamigos started to sing with her

** "dont matter were you come from dont even matter what you are a dog a pig a cow a goat"** Azula sang turning basco into the animals she was saying.

"** had em all in here (we had em all in here) and they all knew what they wanted what they wanted me to do i told them what they needed just like i be telling you you got to dig a little deeper find out who you are you got to dig a little deeper it really aint that far"** azula sang while some more flamingos joined her

"**when you find out who you are you'll find out what you need blue skies and sunshine guarenteed you got to dig(dig) you got to dig(dig)"**

while Azula was singing she pulled out a clam that had a beautiful pearl in it and showed it to Zuko and Katara then Katara saw Zuko staring at her in the pearl and she turned around and smiled at Zuko. azula continued singing with the flamingos then Azula came up to a dancing Zuko.

**"prince froggy is a rich little boy you wanna be rich again that aint gonna make you happy now did it make you happy then" **when Azula sang Zuko nodded his head

**"no money aint got no soul money aint got no heart all you need is some self control make yourself a brandnew start"** Azula sang to Zuko while making money come out of her sleeve and land on Zuko then she pointed at Katara who was dancing with Sokka and Zuko smiled at Katara while she was dancing

**"you got to dig a little deeper dont have far to go you got to dig a little deeper tell the people momma told you so"**Azula continued singing

**"cant tell you what you'll find maybe love will grant you a piece of mind dig a little deeper and you'll know" ** Azula sang and then came up to the dancing Katara

"miss froggy**" **Azula said

"ma'am" Katara said

**"may i have a word with you" **Azula sang

"yes ma'am" Katara said

**"you's a hard one that's what i heard your daddy was a loving man family through and through"** Azula sand while Katara smiled at the picture of her father in the gumbo pot

**"you your daddy's daughter"**Azula sang touching her heart with one finger and Katara smiled **"what he had in him you got in you" **Azula kept singing.

**"you got to dig a little deeper for you its gonna be tough you got to dig a litlle deeper you aint dug near far enough" **Azula sang while putting Katara on her head and going outside

**"dig down deep inside your self you'll find out what you need blue skie and sunshine guaranteed open up the windows let in the light children"** Azula sang while telling the flamingos to open up the curtains to outside

"**blue skies and sunshine blueskies and** **sunshine"** while the flamings were flying outsidethey were also singing

**"blue skies and sunshine" **Katara sang and Zuko smiled at her

**"guaranteed"**Azula sang

"well miss froggy do you understand what you need now child" Azula said to Katara

"yes i do momma azula i need to dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my resteraunt" Katara said but every one made a dissapointed sigh

"alright yall one more time dont matter what you look like it dont.. nobody going to sing with sokka ok" Sokka said

"well its all set about being human there only one way" Azula said then went back to her gumbo pot

"gumbo gumbo in the pot we need a princess whacha got" Azula said while stirring the gumbo

"Toph? but she's not a princess" Katara said to Azula confused

"hush up and look at the gumbo" Azula told Katara

"that's right Iroh's king of the manigra parade so that makes Toph a princess" Katara said shocked

"does that count" Zuko said to Azula

"yes it does but only till midnight when manigras over" Azula said

"falthefeldonza" Zuko said

"hop along you only got until then to get that princess to kiss you once she does boom you both turn human" Azula said

"midnight?" Zuko said

"well that doesnt give us that much time at all" Katara said then Zuko and Katara started to leave

"what about me momma i wanna be human to so i can play jazz with the big boys i want fingers and toes and a bellybutton not the king that sticks out but the kind that goes in" Aang said

"aang you dig a little deeper you find everything you need come on come on come on there a lot of river between here and new orleans yall best get to swimming" Azula said pushing Aang out the door

"wait i got a better idea" Aang said to Azula

* * *

><p>thanx you guys for viewing this my little sister thanx you to so please review thanx<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**sorry guys about the long wait but here is chapter 18 enjoy**

* * *

><p>Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Aang finally reached their destination. Aang led them to a boat with people on it celebrating then they heard voices. Aang looked to see who it was and he saw shadows of people that looked like they were holding guns so he started to freak out<p>

"they got guns" Aang yelled and made every one jump and hide. Aang tried to find a place to hide but he was to late and when the shadows came pass Aang they didnt have guns at all just musical instruments and the guys were dressed up in animal suits so that Aang could fit in perfectly.

"man that is one killer killer costume" one of the guys said that was dressed up in a lions suit

"hey gator can you blow that horn" anthor one of the guys said dressed in a armodilla suit then Aang blew his horn and that impressed the guys with the instruments and told Aang to play with them at the aang got excited and followed them playing his horn.

not knowing Katara and Zuko was holding each other then they both seen this and backed away from each other and did that nervouse laugh while blushing.

"we cant miss this Aangs going to finally play with the big boys" Sokka said going were Aang went Katara started to follow then turned to Zuko

"Zuko are you coming" Katara said with that sweet tone in her voice

"oh ill...ill catch up to you later" Zuko said in his sweet smile then Katara smiled at him and followed Sokka then Zuko looked down and saw a ribbon and a beautiful bead that was on a braclet and grabbed it. a few minutes passed and he finished making a bretrothol necklace. thenhe looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Yue why cant i just look Katara in the eye and sayill do what ever it takes to make all your dreams come true because.. because i love you" at that same moment Sokka was listining on Zuko and thought he was talking about Yue

"whoa whoa cap you making goo goo eyes at my girl" Sokka said and started to to hit him

"no no Sokka im not in love with Yue im in love with Katara" Zuko said to Sokka while Sokka was biting his hand then he started to calm down

"oh i knew it i knew it i knew it you come here you" Sokka said excited giving Zuko a hug

"i shall no longer marry miss Toph bei fong" Zuko said confidentally

"yall going to be so happy together" Sokka said

"ill find another way to get Katara her resturaunt" Zuko said

"yall going to have the cutest little tadpoles" Sokka said to Zuko still excited

"ill get a job maybe two maybe three" Zuko said

"i cant wait to tell sheir" Sokka said making a heart out of his light but Zuko grabbed his wings

"no no no no no no no no i msut tell her alone" Zuko said to Sokka

"right..you rascal" Sokka said

night time came. and Zuko had a surprise for Katara on top of the ship

"where are you taking me" Katara said with a smile on her face

"oh i just wanted to show you a little something to celabrate i last night together as frogs" Zuko said helping Katara up on top of the building and we she got up there she gasped because she saw two teacups for chairs, an ashtray that was the table, a beautiful candle light and a rose in a chapain bottle.

"oh in all my years no has ever done anything like this for me" Katara said then turned to Zuko and giggled because Zuko was wearing a boy that was a butterfly

"oh it is to much isnt it.. thanks bow" Zuko said smiling then shooed the butterfly away

"i thought it was a nice touch" the butterfly said then flew away then Katara giggled some more

"pretend you did not see that" Zuko said a little embarrassed but was still smiling then led Katara to the teacup seats

"please please sit down" Zuko said then went behind Katara and pushed her teacup chair in then grabbed a tray that was covered

"what's this" Katara said smiling

"taadaa" Zuko said revealing what was under they tray

"you minced" Katara said still smiling and then giggled

"i did you are quiet an influence on me" Zuko said then Katara smiled at that cooment

"which is amazing because i have dated thousands of women.." Zuko said then seen Katara's annoyed face and stated to refraze that sentence

"no like two...three just other women and anyway listen.." Zuko said struggling to talk then tried to grab the box that had the betrothol necklace and Katara wnated to see what he was grabbing

"you could not be more different you know you are practically one of the guys" Zuko said then made Katara look at him weird

"no no no you are not a guy let me begin again.." Zuko said putting his hand on the table but the table tipped over and spilled the minced fruit and get on Zuko while he was on the ground and Katara smiled and tried to hid her giggle

"uh i am not my self tonight KATARA sorry that was loud" Zuko said nervously Katara was lauging

"this is a diasater" Zuko said sadly

"no its cute" Katara said trying to cheer him up while taking a leave that was on the menced fruit off his head still giggling

"hahaha Katara i.." Zuko said getting down on one knee

"there it is" Katara said going to the edge of the boat

"your resturaunt" Zuko said sitting next to Katara at the edge of the boat

"oh cant you just picture it all lit up like the fourth of July" Katara said excited

"yes jazz pouring out of every window" Zuko said also getting excited

"its going to be eligant" Katara said

"you got to keep it loose you still got to let it swing" Zuko said putting his arm around Katara

"you know a good ucalalie player" Katara said to Zuko hoping he would get the hint and he did

"really you'd let me perform" Zuko said smiling

"ill talk to the owner..owner says yes" Katara said to Zuko

"oh hahaha ishedonza" Zuko said still smiling

"folks will be coming together from all walks of life just to get a taste of our food" Katara said then leaned on Zuko

"our food" Zuko said then open the box with the necklace in it

"huh oh no my daddy he always wanted to open this resturaunt he died before he could see that happen" Katara said sadly

"but tomorrow with your help our dream is fianally coming true" Katara said holding Zuko's hand

"tomorrow?" Zuko said

"if i dont deliver that money first thing tomorrow i loose this place forever" Katara said sadly and Zuko sighed sadly

" Katara i love..." Zuko tried to say then Katara looked at him and smiled then he closed the box that has the necklace in it

".. they way you light up when you talk about a your dream a dream that is so beautiful that i...i promise that ill do what ever it takes to make it come true" Zuko said holding Katara's hand the the boat horn honked

"ill uh ill round up the boys" Zuko said then left then Katara sighed sadly then put her hands on her face

"oh Yue ive always been so sure about what i wanted but now i..what do i do please tall me" Katara said but right next to the boat was Zuko being captured by those shadows

* * *

><p>oh no poor Zuko please review and tell me what you think of this chapter thanx.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**in this chapter it takes place at the bei fong mansion**

* * *

><p>"prince Zuko darlin you better hurry up dont wanna be late for our manigra wedding" Toph said in her wedding dress<p>

"ummm getting dressed just a few more minutes my dearest heart" Jet said

"okay hunny lamb well be waiting in the pacered DADDY START THE CAR" Toph said to Zuko then yelled at Iroh.

"oh my heavens im doomed...ow" Jet said the Zhoa through a card at him

"no Jet im the one whos doomed if we dont have that frogs blood..." Zhoa started to say then the shadows came in with Zuko

"get off" Zuko said then the shadow through him to Zhoa

"we are back in busness boys" Zhoa said

"get your filthy hands off of me...Jet" Zuko said

"oh hold still your eminence" Jet said getting ready to prick Zukos finger

meanwhile Katara was looking for Zuko and everyone was getting ready to see the wedding

"Sokka have you seen Zuko" Katara said

"look at you where the necklace at" Sokka said

"what are you talking about " Katara said confused

"well if cap didnt say nothin then im not going to say nothin old Sokka is sealed up tighter then a drum you aint getting nothing out of me no" Sokka said

"Sokka" Katara said with a annoyed smile on her face

"caps not going to marry Toph hes going to marry you when he gets that kiss and yall turn human hes going to find himself a job get you that resturaunt...i said to much didnt i" Sokka said then covered his mouth to a very happy Katara.

"you said just enoughn Sokka..thank you Yue" Katara said then left to find Zuko

"hahahaha" Sokka laughed and followed a happy Katara

"he was trying to propose that was all that studdering was about and here i thought he wanted to marry a rich girl" Katara said getting proud

"yo sheir what all are we looking for again" Sokka said following Katara

"you just keep your eyes out for the biggest godeiest float with a manigra princess about to kiss herself a...*gasp*... a frog "Katara siad then turned sad when she saw that 'Zuko' was about to marry Toph

"oh no this cant be right momma Azula she..." Sokka said then seen that Katara wasnt there anymore so he went to go find her

"i know what we seen with our eyes but if we just go back that way well find out your fairy tale come true" Sokka said

"just because you wish for something dosent make it true" Katara said upset

"well its like my Yue always say..." Sokka said but got inturupted by Katara

"Yue is nothing but a star Sokka a big ball of hot air a million miles from open yours eyes now before you get hurt" Katara said upset then left

"shes just speaking from a broken heart thats all that is come on Yue were going to show sheir the truth" Sokka said

meanwhile at the wedding Zuko was trying to get out of a chest

"if any of you objects to the union of theses two speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said

"me me i object" Zuko said then stuck his tongue in the key hole and it stuck to the floor so that way he can move towards Jet

"cap watcha doin" Sokka said but Jet shoowed him away then Jet seen Zukos tongue and he stepped on it that made Zukos tongue go back in his mouth

"what oh i do yes im for it" Jet said

"is that you cap" Sokka said to Zuko in the chest

"Sokka get me out of this box" Zuko said to Sokka

"i cant hear im going to get you out this box" Sokka said then made himself into a key and unlocked the chest

"oh i do" Toph said to the priest

"and by the power infested in me by the state of lousieanna i now pronounce you man and ..." the priest sad but Zuko jumped up to Jet and knocked him and Jet off the float and Jet grabbed him and put his grip on him

"oh are you alright" Toph said to Jet

"i just need a few more moments to compose myself" Jet said

"cheese and crackers" Toph said getting upset

"Jet why are you doing this" Zuko said to Jet

"payback for all those years humiliation"Jet said

"get your royal rump back on that wedding cake and finish this deal"Zhoa said to Jet then Zuko grabbed the necklace and jet turned back into himself

"whats he doing stop him" Zhoa said the Zuko through the necklace at Sokka and Sokka caught it but it was to heavy for him

"i got it..its got me to" Sokka said then flew away as fast as he could then Zhoa whistled and his shadow friends followed Sokka then Aang saw Sokka flying away from the shadows

"he why'd you stop" A mucision said to Aang then Aang acted mean

"he's a real gator" and everyone ran away from him

"sheir sheir" Sokka said panicking

"Sokka?"Katara said

"this is proof that what we saw aint what we thought we saw" Sokka said to Katara

"what is this" Katara said

"its a voodoo iecule the shadow man he has been using it for..." Sokka tried to say but seen the shadows coming towards them

"you cant let this get to the shadow man no matter what now run girl RUN" Sokka told Katara then turned to the shadows

"dont make me light my butt" Sokka said then attacked the Shadows then Zhoa hit Sokka and made him hit the wall and fall to the floor the he stepped on him and went to find his necklace

"Sokka...*gasp*...Sokka" Aang said looking for Sokka then found him

Katara was running very fast while the shadows were chasing her then a shadow came in front of her and she raised up the necklace

"back off or im going to break this thing into a million pieces" Katara said then Zhoa blew some dust on her and it turned her back into a human with a pretty dress and she was in her resturaunt then she saw a ucalailei player

"Zuko" Katara said but it wasnt him

"now aint this a hole lot better then hopping around the biyou for the rest of your life" Zhoa said sitting at one of the tables drinking wine

"shadow man" Katara whispered to herself

"got to hand it to you Katara when you dream you dream big" Zhoa said to Katara

"just look at this place going to be the crown jewel of the cresent city and all you got to do to make this dream a reality is hand over that little ols talesent of mine" Zhoa said to Katara with a smirk on his face

"no this..this is not right" Katara said backeing away from Zhoa

"come on now darlin think of of everything you sacrificed" Zhoa said showing here some flashback images

_"girl all you ever do is work"_ Suki said in the image

_"i told yall she wouldnt come"_ Ty lee also said in the image

"think of all those na sayers who doudted you" Zhoa said showing her another cloud of a flashback image

_"you aint never going to get enough for the downpayment"_ Pakku said in the image

_"with a woman of your background you better off were you at"_ Haru said also in the image

"dont forget your poor daddy"Zhoa said then opened a curtain and it showed Katara's dad coming home all exsasted

"now that was one hard working man double sometimes triple shifts not let anyone know how bone tired and beat down he really was" Zhoa said

"daddy" the young Katara said

"hey baby cakes" Katara's dad said

"shame that all that hard work didnt amount to much but a busted up old gumbo pot and a dream that never got off the back porch" Zhoa continued showing more images of young Katara her dad and her mom.

"but you..you can give your poor daddy everything he ever wanted..come on Katara your almost there" Zhoa said the Katara started puting the necklace in his hands

"my daddy never did get what he wanted...but he had what he needed." Katara said then lifted up the necklace away from Zhoas hand

"he had love he never lost sight on whats really important." Katara said angry

"easy with that" Zhoa said getting scared

"and neither will i" Katara said then tried to smash the necklace on the floor but Zhoas shadow caught it and Katara turned back into a frog

"yall should of taken my deal now youll spend the rest of your life being a slimy little frog" Zhoa said putting a stick on Katara to hold her down

"i got news for you shadow man it is not slime it is mucas" Katara said then stuck her tongue out and grabbed the necklace and broke it

"no no how am i going to pay back my debt" Zhoa said then seen his voodoo friends coming after him

"friends" Zhoa said with a nervouse smile

**"are you ready"** his voodoo friends said

"no im not ready at all in fact i got lots more plans" Zhoa said getting scared

**"are you ready"** his voodoo friends continued

"this a miner set back in a major operation as soon as a make another spell well be back in business i still have that froggy prince locked away i just need a little more time" Zhoa said then the a big voodoo mask showed up

"no please just a little more time i promise ill pay yall back i promise" Zhoa said then the voodoo mask trapped him in the mask

* * *

><p>hey sorry guys but the next chapter will be up and that will be the last chapter thanx for the people who reviewed again its not my idea to make Toph girly it was my sister i totally agree with you i wanted ty lee but she wanted to help me so please review and ill get the last chapter up soon<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**disclaimer:i dont own ATLA or princess and the frog there is going to be a major twist at the end of the story it was my sisters idea so please dont judge it**

when Katara watched Zhoa go in the voodoo masks mouth she heard the clock ding Toph was getting angry at prince 'Zukos' constant dissaperence

"prince...prince Zuko your shiren and tiren bride to be is getting antsy." Toph said bargging in the door where Jet was at first with his back towards her

"oh haha hello darling" Jet said then made Toph scream witch made Jet run out hollowering

"miss bei fong please down here" Zuko said to Toph then Toph looked down and saw a froggy Zuko

"allow me to introduce my self i am the real prince Zuko..." Zuko started but got smashed by a book again but this time by Toph "of maldonia" Zuko said in pain

"did you say prince" Toph asked

meanwhile Katara was looking for Zuko then saw them and also Jet getting into a police car

"boys drag this maget to the paris prison" Iroh told the cops

"i am completely innocent the shadow man bambozeled me..ahh" Jet said then got the door slamned in his face

"googness gracious this is so much to obsorb alright let me see if i got this right if i kiss you before midnight you and Katara will turn human again.." Toph said to Zuko

but he was consentrating on the time "...and were going to get ourselves married and live happily ever after hmm the end" Toph finished

"yeah more or less but remember you must give Katara all the money she requiers for her resturaunt because Katara...she is my Yue" Zuko told Toph but he didnt know that Katara was listening and she smiled

"anything you want suger pucker up buttercup" Toph said and Zuko made a tiny pucker then Katara came out

"wait" Katara yelled

"Katara?" Zuko said

"Katara?" Toph also said

"dont do this" Katara told Zuko

"i have to do this and we are running out of time" Zuko told her

"i wont let you" Katara said grabbing Zukos arm

"its the only way to get you your dream" Zuko said grabbing Kataras hands and turned around to get that kiss

"my dream? but my dream wouldnt be complete without you in it" Katara told Zuko and made him stop in his tracks then he turned around and smiled at her and she smiled back

"i love you Zuko" Katara said then Zuko came up to her and grabbed her hands and lifted her up

"once and all?" Zuko said to Katara

"once and all" Katara said back to Zuko then they cuddled each other Toph was crying

"all my life i read about true love and fairy tales sugerqueen you found it ill kiss him for you honey no marrage requiered" Toph told them then she grabbed Zuko and was about to kiss him then the clock rang

"oh my gosh maybe that old clock is a little fast mwah.."Toph said then kissed Zuko but nothing happened

"mwah...mwah...mwah...mwah...mwah...mwah" Toph kept Kissing him but still nothing happened then she set him down next to Katara

"i am so sorry" Toph told them but they were just looking at each other smiling

"Katara Zuko" Aang said in the distance

"Aang what is it" Zuko said worried

"shadow man don lay poor Sokka low" Aang said very sad like

"Sokka" Katara said sadly

"hes hurt awful bad" Aang told them then layed him gentaly on a leaf Katara put a finger on his head very gental so she can turn his head

"hey sheir how come yall still..." Sokka said weakly and in pain

"were staying frogs Sokka" Katara told him then Zuko grabbed her hand

"and were staying together" Zuko told Sokka

"oh i...i...i like that very much and Yue she liked that too.." Sokka said looking at Yue the big star then his eyes closed slowly and he died and Aang started crying Katara and Zuko was fighting the erge not to cry

_** at the**_** swamp**

all Sokkas family and friends were gathered around for Sokkas funeral Katara and Zuko had two flowers for Sokka and they were riding on Aangs nose being sad while some of Sokkas family were carrying him in the leaf then put the leaf in the water so he could float away then Aang started playing his trumpet and Zuko and Katara put the flowers in the leaf before it could float away and Katara started crying

then something bright shined in Kataras face and she looked up and gasped Zuko also looked up so did everyone else then everyone started to cheer when they saw another star right next to Yue and they knew it is Sokka and Katara and Zuko smiled then they hugged each other

_** in the**_** biyou**

everyone was there every tree was gold a beautiful shade of gold there was flowers everywere and a bride and groom was about to be married all the animal creatures were there

"and so by the power fested in me i know pronounce you frog and wife get to it hopolong give you lovely bride some suger" Azula told Zuko the the butterfly that was on Zukos neck or other wise known as the bow tie flew away

"congradulation" the butterfly said

then Zuko kissed Katara and something magical was happining around the two and Momma Azula was likeing ever bit of it

"this is going to be good" Momma Azula said Katara and Zuko was spinning around in the air and when they finally landed they stopped kissing and opened their eyes and gasped when they seen they turned back into humans

but this time they were in their wedding clothes and Katara lifted up the dress she was wearing it was green and looked beautiful on her and Zuko was looking at what he was wearing

"like i told yall kissing a princess will break the spell" Momma azula told them

"once you bacame my wife that made you.." Zuko started to say but was cut off by a smiling Katara

"a princess you just kissed yourself a princess" Katara told him happily

"and im about to do it again" Zuko said then kissed her again and picked her up and spun her around and while he spun her the forest turned into a church were they got married but this time Katara was in a white dress

Katara blew a kiss to her mom and friends and Zuko showed his parents Katara and they did a thumbs up then they ran out the chapel and got into a carraidge when they did Katara through the bouquet of flower a whole bunch of girls were about to catch it when Toph jumped in the middile and caught the flowers then Zuko and Katara were waving to everyone

Katara got all the money she saved and handed it to Haru and Teo at first they werent so sure then Aang was right next to them and growled at them and they got scared and handed the key to Katara then Zuko hugged her

they started building the resturaunt the completed it and everyone from miles around were there and Aang was there to playing with the big boys

** "in the southlane theres a city way down on the river"** Katara sang then hugged Toph who was there

** "were the women are very pretty and all the men deliver"** Katara kept singing when she hugged her mom and brought out her hand to show Zuko serving his parent then she directed her hand to the stage and sang

** "they got music thats always playing start in the day time and gos all through the night"** while Katara sang this Zuko got up there and started playing his ucalalie up there with Aang then Zuko put out his hand so Katara would take it and she did then she started dancing

** "when hear that music playin all im saying it makes you feel all right"** Katara continued singing

"who would thought the prince would have a younger cousin how old did you say you were" Toph said to the little boy dancing on her feet

"im 6 and a half" Lu Ten said

"well iv'e waited this long" Toph said dnacing with Lu Ten even more

**"grab sombody come on down bring your paint brush were painting the town"** Katara sang while Zuko started dancing with her even more

** "theres some sweetness going around.."** Katara sang then she kissed Zuko

** "dreams do come true in New Orleans"**

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p>thanx you guys who commented on this story it was my first one doing with my sister but the next stories i write Toph wont be girly i promise and Azula isnt going to be nice so thanx again<p> 


End file.
